The present disclosure is generally directed to toner compositions, and more specifically, to toner compositions including biocides capable of inhibiting the growth of mold, algae and/or bacteria in the toner compositions.
Electrophotographic printing utilizes toner particles which may be produced by a variety of processes. One such process includes an emulsion aggregation (“EA”) process that forms toner particles in which surfactants are used in forming a latex emulsion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process.
Combinations of amorphous and crystalline polyesters may be used in the EA process. This resin combination may provide toners with high gloss and relatively low-melting point characteristics (sometimes referred to as low-melt, ultra low melt, or ULM), which allows for more energy efficient and faster printing. As the emulsions utilized to form these toners may include an aqueous phase, mold and/or bacteria may begin to grow if the emulsion is exposed to air.
There is a continual need for improving the process for forming EA ULM toners, including the use of components that will contribute to the storage stability of these compositions.